Just in Time, King
by AsukaCortez
Summary: King and Diane have been dating for over 300 years after Diane ran away from her father and the Giant Kingdom. What will happen to the two lovers when Diane's father finds her, and demands she come back to the kingdom? (King x Diane) (Sorry, the way it downloaded, the italicized thoughts, didn't get italicized, and I'm not sure how to fix it).
1. Chapter 1

King peeked from around the tree, gripping Chastiefol tightly in his arms. Where is she…? He wondered, looking behind him to make sure Ban hadn't followed him. She's the one that said 8am… so where the heck-! He heard a loud thump, and stifled moan as he saw Diane enter the clearing. The giantess shook her head and sat on the ground, nursing her leg as it freely bled, ruby liquid falling down her calf. "Diane! Are you ok?!" King flew towards the girl and hovered a few feet above her knee. Reaching into his pockets, he took out a few bandaids. She's always so clumsy; it's a good thing I started keeping these with me. After applying about seven bandages to her leg, he smiled at her. "What even happened?" Diane sighed and started to laugh. "I was rushing to get here and tripped over a root I guess! I'm sorry for making you worry…" Diane lowered her head and pouted. Gracious she's so adorable! King squealed inwardly. "Don't worry Diane, I'll always be here to help you!" He planted a tiny kiss on her forehead, causing her to smile in relief. He beamed back at her, making her blush and look away. I'll never let anything happen to you Diane. I swear to you.

"You're 700 Diane. Soon this kingdom will be yours. As the Queen, you will be the one to lead our people to freedom."

Diane shot up from the ground where she was laying, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Why do I keep having that dream? She wondered, that was more than 300 years ago….

She shook her head. There's no way I'm even remembered as the princess… So why can't I get it out of my head?

Feeling something brush her thigh, she looked down to see King lying on Chastiefol. The Sloth Sin was fast asleep, cuddled up against her leg. Diane smiled, thinking back to when she first met King.

Diane hummed as she skipped along the river bed. Followed by her two rock dolls, she splashed in and out of the cool water, laughing every time she splashed. She looked around for her dolls, to see them standing around something. "What did you guys find this time?" She laughed, walking over to see what the commotion was about. She gasped. Laying in the river, wedged between two rocks, was a small child, with strawberry blonde hair. She stared, not sure what to do. "Hey… hey!" She whispered, prodding the boy. "Oh he's not moving… Oh my GOD he's dead!" She panicked, looking around the clearing to see if anyone was there. Seeing she was alone, she plucked the boy from the rocks, and cradled him in her hands. Oh… he's so warm… that means- She closed him loosely in her palms and ran towards her cave. Maybe he's still alive! Maybe I'll have a friend!

Diane smiled and traced her finger through King's hair. He was called Harlequin at that time, wasn't he… ? She laid back on the ground, cradling her body around his, yawning. My sweet, darling Harlequin.


	2. Chapter 2

"BAAAAAAAAN! GIVE IT BACK!" King stood in front of ban, jumping up in the air, trying to reach his pillow, much to his dismay. The white haired Sin simply laughed and held King's Sacred Treasure up higher. "Not until you say 'Please Master'" he drawled. King's face darkened as he sighed in defeat. Closing his eyes he whispered, "P-please Ma—" "HEY DIANE THAT'S NOT FAIR!" King shot open his eyes to see Diane holding Chastiefol high above her head, and promptly squash Ban flat with her boot. "That should keep him out of your hair for a couple of minutes! C'mon, hurry!" she motioned towards the woods for King to follow her.

Diane ran, King racing through the air close beside her. Her perfume, it smells so good-! He smacked into Diane, who had suddenly stopped. Rubbing his head, he peeked around her. He gasped. Before them stood a giant figure, towering over even Diane. King's eyes bulged as he took in the figure's massive size. It's… another giant! He hovered slowly to sit on Diane's shoulders. Peeking at her face, he saw an expression painful for him to see on his beloved. Diane stood there, her face twisted with panic and remorse. "Diane… what's going—" He grasped tight as Diane dropped to one knee. Confused, he looked up at the giant man in front of him. What is she— His thoughts were cut short when Diane spoke.

"It's been a long time… Father."

Why?! Why now of all times?! HOW?! Diane's mind raced erratically as she sought for an answer. I haven't seen them in over 300 years, I made sure to cover my tracks. So how?!

"Diane," the giant before them boomed. "It's time to come home."

Diane's eyes furrowed. "What makes you think I want to go back there?" She spat. The giant sighed. "It's no longer a question of want anymore, Princess Diane. It's an order of now."

King gasped. Princess?! Diane's… a princess?! He tugged lightly on his hair, twirling it through his fingers anxiously. Somehow… I don't think I'm supposed to be seeing this…

"I won't go back! I won't ever go back!" Diane's voice echoed through the forest, scattering birds through the trees. "You WILL come back Diane and you—" The Giant King stopped short when he spotted King hovering above Diane. "WHO IS THIS?" He roared, scattering even more birds.

Diane stuttered, trying to find the words as King floated above Diane, to reach eye level to the giant.

"Sir, I am Harlequin, guardian of the Fairy Kingdom. It's an honor to meet you."

The Giant King narrowed his eyes. "The Fairy King, eh? What brings you to be with my daughter, the Princess of the Giants?" he scoffed.

"H-he's… he's my servant!" Diane piped in, finally finding the words.

King gasped and turned around. S-servant…? Crushed, he met Diane's eyes, which held a pleading look in them. Please King, please just go along with it. I'll explain everything later. I promise! She silently begged. King sighed.

"Yes sir, I am Princess Diane's servant."

The Giant King let out a massive sigh. "Well seeing as you're her servant, I suppose you will have to accompany us as well."

"W-where exactly sir?" King stuttered, looking sideways at his girlfriend.

"To the realm of the Giants of course."


	3. Chapter 3

King pouted as he floated next to Diane. A servant?! A servant. Is that all she sees me as? It can't be! SHE KISSES ME. As they walked along a beaten path that was unfamiliar, King was fuming so hard he could practically feel the steam coming off of his head. He glanced over at Diane who had her head down and large tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Diane—" Diane glanced at her father, and quickly shook her head to silence him. Tears welled up in King's eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. I don't get it… she was so in love with me and now… now I'm her servant and she won't talk to me. He quickly wiped his eyes away as they arrived to a castle. He gasped as he looked upwards. The castle was expansive. Much taller than the kingdom's castle. He couldn't even see the top!

"Welcome back Your Majesty," the guard standing by the castle's entrance spoke, "And… welcome Princess Diane?!" He bowed as they walked past, stepping into a great hall. "Diane. You will go to your room now to get ready." The King spoke. He then turned to address King. "You will accompany her, and aid her in her preparations. Preparations?! Preparations for what?! But before he could question what he meant, Diane grabbed him in her palm and hurried upstairs. After a couple of turns, she finally stopped at a door. "Is… is this your room?" King whispered, aching to hear Diane's voice. "Yes." She finally spoke, not seeming to want to say anything else. She pushed open the door and walked in. The room was large and spacious, with fairy lights hovering, and a large and grand bed framed by large glass windows. King gasped in admiration. "I-it's… so pretty!" He flew towards the window and gazed outside. Flowers decorated the countryside and large trees framed the mountains in the distance. Diane laughed and plucked him from the sky and sat him on her knees as she sank to the bed.

"Harlequin…" she started. "Yes Diane?" King asked attentively. "You love me… right?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course I do Diane. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

"Hey… hey! Are you alive?" the small giant girl whispered, prodding the unconscious boy. She poked his belly a few times until he started to sputter and cough. Thank goodness! He's alive! She sat back and cradled him in her palms as he started to sit up. Taking her and her size in, the young boy sat back startled. A giant! But what's she doing here?! He looked around the cave where they were residing, then back to the giant girl. "W-what's… your name?" He whispered, looking her in her violet eyes. "I'm Diane! I grabbed you from the river. It looked like you were drowning!" She spoke with such happiness in her voice that his eyes widened. All the stories I heard said the giants were murderous and dangerous. But this girl… she's… she's cute! King smiled at Diane. "Thank you so much Diane. I really appreciate you coming to my rescue!" She giggled and King blushed hard. "Oh! King, your cheeks are red!" King's face deepened as he sputtered to answer. "I just… it's because you're cute and you're making me happy." He clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words left. Oh no! I JUST met her and I'm saying things like that, she's gonna think I'm weird! "King…" Diane whispered. "Y-yes Diane?" he choked out. "I like you… can we be friends?"


	4. Chapter 4

Diane reached out to cradle King in her arms. "I don't want to lie to you anymore Harlequin…" She whispered. "I just can't stand hurting you." King shook as he tried to level his voice to mask his rising panic. "L-lie about what…?" He asked, pain racking his voice. "Harlequin… Today… I'm getting married."

"King! King!" Diane shouted, prodding King who had just floated to rest on the ground, eyes straight ahead. _She's… she's getting… married… and not to… me…_ He thought, tears welling up in his eyes. _It's not fair. She finally finally likes me and she's being taken from me, just like that. What did I do to deserve this?"_

Diane scooped the frozen King up in her arms and held him to her cheek, already damp from tears. "I'm sorry King. I'm really really sorry. I didn't want this to happen. It's what I've been trying to avoid happening for the past 300 years. I don't want to lose you!" she cried, hugging King tighter and tighter. King gave no reply. "King… why aren't you saying any-" She was cut short by a small hand held up to her face. "Diane…" King started, hurt embellishing his tones, "I… I can't be here right now. I'm sorry. I have to go." He floated towards the open window slowly, still wrapped in his thoughts.

"King! Don't go!" Diane screamed, sobbing as she reached out towards the small fairy. "I thought you said you'd always love me!" "Diane… I do love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you. But I can't stay by your side while you're married off to… someone else." King choked out, his own eyes brimming with tears.

It hurt. It hurt him a lot to see his beloved sitting by herself, pleading for him to stay. The tears falling down her cheeks hurt too, to know he was the reason they were there. Everything about the situation hurt so badly, and he wanted to fix it but didn't know how. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his body, and the ache he felt in his heart. His one and only love, Diane, was being married off to someone else, and he didn't even know why. "I just… I have to go Diane." And with that, he took to the skies, leaving a sobbing Diane behind.


	5. Chapter 5

King drifted slowly through the skies, tears dripping down his cheeks. _I just… I don't understand._ He sighed. _I don't know what to do… I love her so much…_

The little fairy blushed as he stared at the little giant. "Y-You like me?" he stammered, trying to keep his face from turning a deeper red than it already was. "Of course I do Harlequin! You're my first friend!" Diane beamed from above him and patted his head with her finger. "I love you Harlequin. I'll always love you. You can love me too." Her smile got bigger as he stared with wide eyes at the beautiful giant in front of him. "I promise… I will always love you Diane." The girl squealed and snatched the fairy boy from the air, spinning around as she pressed him to her cheek. "This makes me so happy Harlequin! So, so happy that we can be friends!" King laughed as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. _Always and forever Diane. I want to be with you always._

King looked up from his daydream as he floated into the clearing. _Oh… I'm back at camp._ He sighed as he looked at the worn away ground where Diane always slept. _I wonder what she's doing…_ Sighing again, he floated up the large green pig on which the bar they kept was sat. Sitting on the balcony, he thought about Diane, tears springing to his eyes again. _I just don't understand… I can't wrap my head around it. Diane is a princess. She has to get married. Meaning I can't be with her anymore._

"Hey King." King jumped and turned around. Ban was standing there, eyeing him seriously. "I don't want to deal with your teasing right now, ok?" he said, eyes overflowing with tears. "I'm not here to tease you right now King. I'm here to give you some advice." King's eyes widened as he stared at the Fox Sin of Greed. "A-Advice?" "Yes, advice. You look a little down, and based on the fact that Diane is not here, I'm gonna assume it's about her." "Yeah… yeah it is." King sighed, sitting down and drawing his knees up to his chest. "Well, I don't want to know what exactly is going on," Ban started, "but one thing first, if you love her, why did you leave her behind?" Ban's words echoed through his head as he lowered his head in shame. Why _did_ he leave her. "Well… she's not mine anymore. She won't ever be mine any-!" Ban grabbed King by the collar and raised him in the air. "What do you mean she isn't yours?! She loves you King, and you're just gonna let her go like that? That's pathetic. You're acting pathetic. If you can't even fight for the girl you love, _you don't deserve her in the first place._ " King growled, his patience wearing thin. He threw King backwards, King having to catch himself before he hit the back of the railing. _You're acting pathetic…_ Ban's words repeating over and over in his head. He winced at the thought of Diane's marriage. _She loves me… I love her… so, why exactly AM I letting her go?_ He narrowed his eyes. "Ban…" He started, "I need to get Diane back." He steeled himself. "I'm going to get Diane back." He turned and started to fly. Looking back at Ban, he laughed. "You know, for all you're worth, you can be pretty cool sometimes." He turned and raced towards the mountains. Ban chuckled as he watched King fly away. _You're such a crybaby, but go get her champ."_


	6. Chapter 6

Racing as fast as he could, King's mind was going as fast as he flew. _I need Diane. I need her. She's mine, she's mine and I was stupid to give her up like that._ He thought, tears forming as he thought back to how he had made her cry. _I need to stop that wedding. I need to get her back!_ He stopped short as he came upon the massive castle. _The wedding should be starting… so how do I get inside…!" He glanced up to see Diane's window still open._ He floated quickly towards it, his arms wrapped around Chastiefol. _Hang on Diane, I'm coming!_

Diane dried her tears as she pulled the veil over her face. _This is it I guess…_ _King… Where are you?_ Diane's thoughts were interrupted by her father walking into the room. "Diane. It's time." Diane choked back tears as she walked towards the door leading to the grand hall. _On the other side of this door is my husband._ She silently held back a sigh as the guards pulled back the doors, and she and her father walked down the aisle. She reached the alter and pulled back her veil, revealing her face. Glancing up at her betrothed, she winced. His face was mottled and pockmarked, and his hair was greasy and unkempt. _God, could he be any more repulsive…_ The wedding theme stopped as the priest cleared his throat. Reading off the sacraments, Diane's heart sank further and further as she thought back to memories of King. The first date they had gone on at the festival after the first Holy War. The first time they kissed, then the first time she had shrunk down using mushrooms, for them to make love. Each memory tugged at her heartstrings, and before she knew it, tears were silently rolling down her face. She was torn from her thoughts as she heard the giant in front of her speak. "I do." He stated with a low, rough voice. The priest turned to Diane and she hesitated. "I-!" Her words were cut short as a small fairy crashed through the doors, two guards rushing after him. "King!" She breathed.

King burst through the doors, hovering just high enough to stay out of arms reach of the guards. "Diane! Don't say another word!" he yelled, earning gasps from the audience watching the scene. He flew towards Diane, dancing in and out of the guards' grasps. Hovering inches from her face he stared into her violet eyes. "Diane, you're the only one for me. I've loved you ever since you saved me from the river and I laid my eyes on you. Without you in my life, I don't know if I could keep on living. I can't let you marry him." He kissed Diane tenderly on the lips, and turned to face the audience. "People of the Giant Kingdom. I am Harlequin, King of the Fairies. I'm here to take back my one and only love, and I refuse to let her marry this man." The crowd remained silent. Suddenly there was clapping. One lone giant stood and clapped eagerly, wiping a tear from his eye. "I object to this marriage!" He spoke, his voice carrying through the great hall. "This young fairy has proven his worth, wouldn't you say? He has proven to be more than worthy for Princess Diane! If anyone has any objections, let them be heard now!" The great hall was silent once again. Slowly though, one by one the giants of the audience stood from their pews and clapped. Soft claps quickly turned to explosive chants of approval for the small fairy and the giant girl. Diane turned to her father. "Daddy… I love him. Daddy I love him so much. I can't imagine being with anyone but Harlequin. Please… please let me be with him."

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

The giant King crossed his arms in anger. "How _dare_ you enter my Kingdom and cause such a commotion at my daughter's wedding! Have you no shame?" The king roared. The audience fell into silence as they held baited breath, anxious to see what the King was going to do. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I apologize for my rudeness and my blatant lack of respect for you and your Kingdom. But I'll be DAMNED if I let Diane marry a giant she's never even met!" King glared hard at the giant king, steeling himself for the obvious coming rage. The King narrowed his eyes at King, who kept his gaze on the giant king. Suddenly, the king burst into laughter. Clutching his belly, he laughed, as King nervously glanced at Diane whose eyes were wide in disbelief. _W-what… what's going—!"_ King squeaked as he was clapped on the back by the King's large, heavy hand. "I approve of you Harlequin, King of the Fairies. Your bravery and gall have changed my mind about how I originally thought of you. I thought you were a lowly pipsqueak, who would never be good enough for my daughter. Alas, I will allow you to marry my daughter. BUT, if you ever hurt her, I will personally… make sure you never fly again." King gulped. "Y-Yes sir." The King laughed and turned to Diane's former fiancé. "I'm sorry dear prince, but today, we're having a different wedding." The king put his arm around Diane and smiled at her and King. "Today, we're joining my daughter, with the love of her life."

King beamed at Diane, hardly able to believe his ears. _I can marry her!_ He wiped away the tears that started to flow, kissing Diane all over her face. Diane was crying, her sobs were ones of joy, as she squeezed King close to her cheek. "I love you King. I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I hurt you." She wailed as she hugged him tighter and tighter. "Diane… I can't… breathe!" King choked out, gasping for air as she loosened her grip on the small fairy. The priest cleared his throat, causing Diane and King to look up at him. "Excuse me but, someone needs to get married or I am leaving." He drawled, clearly looking annoyed. King turned to Diane, looking her in her sparkling eyes. "Diane… will you marry me?" Diane giggled as she nodded her head. "I will." The priest cleared his throat once more. "I now pronounce you… husband, and wife." The crowd stood and clapped, roars of approval showering over the happy couple. _This is it… this is everything I wanted in my life. I couldn't be more happy._ "I love you Diane." He whispered, hugging her face. "I love you too King." She said as she kissed the top of her head. _Always and forever._

Epilogue

King raced through the forest, looking left and right frantically. _Dammit, where did they GO?_ He wondered, mind panicking as he looked for the two small giants that were his children. He floated into a clearing to see Diane holding one child up above her head, and another was latched onto her leg. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you have them." "They're little trouble makers just like their dad." Diane smirked, flinging the small giant into the air. "Catch yourself!" She shouted to the child, as the little giant that was in her arms suspended himself in the air, laughing. The other little giant floated clumsily to his father. "Daddy!" He shouted gleefully, holding his arms out. King floated and sat on top of the strawberry colored hair of his child, causing the little boy to giggle happily. He looked back at Diane. _This is my family. Diane, the children… this is all mine. I'll love you guys forever. Always._


End file.
